


touchstone

by Drake



Series: it may not be a millenium yet, but who's counting? [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk one of those three, or just comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake/pseuds/Drake
Summary: After the labs, Joe stays a lot closer to Nicky. Needs to remind himself they're both still standing, still breathing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: it may not be a millenium yet, but who's counting? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829071
Comments: 32
Kudos: 460





	touchstone

**Author's Note:**

> this thought kind of ran me over during my....9th...??? rewatch, so. here ya go

After London, after they leave Booker to his sad and bitter drunkenness, they head for the car, and Joe wraps an arm around Nicky’s shoulders, reaching up to cup the back of his head. An idle touch, the soft warmth of affection they are both so used to.

But this particular touch becomes just the first of many. 

Joe shifts, in just the slightest. 

When they sit at a table, out for a meal or a drink or anything else, instead of facing Nicky he starts to sit beside him, both of their backs to the nearest wall, his idle hand walking up Nicky’s back to rest on his neck, sometimes higher.

He doesn’t seem to notice it, either.

Nicky does, though. He always notices. 

He asks, after they get back to the hotel that night, and Joe pulls him in for a kiss, his hand cupping the back of Nicky’s head, nails scraping lightly, like he’s  _ searching _ for something- 

oh.

“My heart,” he murmurs, against Joe’s lips. “I am right here. Safe, in your arms.”

“I know,” Joe says softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I was just…”

“Afraid?” The word is a whisper between them, no judgment in his tone, just a soft, aching understanding.

Joe nods once, shifting to bury his face into Nicky’s neck, arms wrapping tight around his back and pulling him in. “Yes. I knew you would wake up. But I was afraid you might not.”

Andy’s mortality has hit them all hard. Joe was good at hiding it, especially for Nile’s sake, but he cannot hide it from his love, from his soul. 

“Remember,” Nicky breathes against the shell of his ear. Both a promise and an order. “Together, or not at all.” 

“Yes. Together or not at all,” Joe whispers against his skin, where he can feel his heart beat.

They came into this together, and they will leave it together too, or remain among the trees and the soil and the water for eternity, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> want to fawn over these two with me as i cry over how sweet they are on each other? come hang out in the [discord!](https://discord.gg/kDJpjxx)
> 
> hey ghrelt; remember? c;


End file.
